


Ensemble Stars: Blood Covered

by killuaandgon



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Corpse Party, Lots of death and sadness, Lots of plot, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably lots of swearing, but pls bear with me and my possibly out of character writing for some of them, corpse party au, honestly im kinda winging it considering theres 30+ boys to deal with, no nsfw but there will be relationship development, some gore, srry for the corny ass title but its better than ensemble party or corpse stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuaandgon/pseuds/killuaandgon
Summary: Heavenly Host is an enigma that virtually no one can explain.....After all, no one has escaped to tell the true tale.And now, all of Yumenosaki students are swept into the madness, and are left to question their sanity and who they can trust; and overall, are met with the most daunting question of them all:Who will survive?





	Ensemble Stars: Blood Covered

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHAAA long time no see! uh. really long time no see!
> 
> sorry i virtually dropped all of my other fics. as much as i enjoyed writing them, it eventually became redundant and made me more unhappy writing than happy; hell, until tonight, i'd hardly gotten over my writing slump. sorry about that.
> 
> but onto the actual fic, finally! the CP x Enstars AU i've been wanting to write for a year. i hope it turns out alright!
> 
> i'd like to make a note that it's my first time writing half of the cast, so pleaaase, bear with me and my (probable) mischaracterization. i'm really trying my best!! but i can't truthfully promise beautiful and fluid personalities just yet. it takes time!
> 
> this is just the short prologue for now to see if it piques anyone's interest.
> 
> but overall, enjoy reading!

Heavenly Host.

 

It was essentially an enigma in Yumenosaki; something no one could quite understand, yet also something almost everyone was intrigued in. After all, why wouldn’t they be? It was the newest paranormal craze, and it was more than just the average horror story of a closed down and abandoned school.

 

No, this story was much, much more gruesome. It involved the deaths of children, accidental murders, and suicide; three things that should really never be combined.

 

Long story short, it destroyed many lives. Brought the school to an almost immediate close. 

 

“.....And here we are toDAY, where the leGEND still exISTS, and rumor has IT...that the nurse who was murDERED haunts the very peOPLE who speak of HER.”

 

Natsume Sakasaki clasped his hands together, his normal sly-looking grin resting proudly upon his face.

 

“Aaaahhh, Natsume, I don’t wanna hear anymoooore!~” Subaru rapidly shook his head and covered his ears, refusing to make eye contact with his classmate. “Your horror stories aren’t scary, they’re just….cruel!!” He pouted, still staring off into space. “No one wants to hear about little kids being murdered!”

 

“I’ve gotta agree with Akehoshi-kun on this one…” Makoto flinched, awkwardly shifting in his spot. 

 

“Well, personALLY, I find the sufferING quite inTERESTING.” Natsume apparently wasn’t fazed by the two’s disdain at all. “It reALLY makes you queSTION who you can truly trUST, after all.”

 

“-Forgive me for sounding rude, but what was the purpose of telling that story again?” Hokuto was sitting across from Subaru, and he didn’t look like he was enjoying 2-A’s little “horror” gathering whatsoever. “It may be after hours, but I don’t particularly want to stay here any longer than I already have to.”

 

“THAT, my friEND-” Natsume pulled multiple paper dolls out of his little “goodie” bag, and eagerly waved them around at his classmates. “The liTTLE Kitten gave me thESE. After I told her the stoRY, she researched it moRE; turns oUT, there is a charm that origiNATES from the story that proMISES everlasting friendSHIP.”

 

“Everlasting friendship….uuum, sounds fun and all, but doesn’t really sound like your style of charm, Natsume..” Subaru rubbed the side of his head, a little shocked. 

 

“I’m awaRE.” Natsume scowled. “I found it siLLY, but she looked sAD when I tried deCLINING. She said that she wanted evERY class to do it, since graduATION is soon.”

 

“That makes perfect sense….!” Makoto’s eyes lightened up. “Of course Anzu would want us to do something like that! To cherish our senpais’ memory or something like that, you know?”

 

“Alright,” Hokuto finally spoke up again. “So if that was the plan from the get go, what are we doing now? Gathering all of the students?”

 

“PreCISELY.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Subaru interjected again.

 

“The little kiTTEN happily ran around to eveRY class, telling them she hAD a surprise waiting in the gYM. I’m sure we’re the ones holding things uP, considering you thREE never shut uP when someone is telling a stoRY.”

 

“--!!! Hey, it’s not our fault you explain things so weirdly!” 

 

“So I’m at faULT for your oWN lack of commON intelliGENCE?”

 

“Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau _ uugh _ !!” Subaru huffed out of frustration and stood up, already headed for the door. “Then if we’re late, let’s hurry!!” 

 

And there he dashed off.

 

“Good grief, he’s as fast-paced as ever…” Hokuto shook his head and followed suit, with Makoto and Natsume also tailing not too far behind.

 

\-----------

_ YUMENOSAKI GYM _ _  
_ _ Students: ALL _

 

“-And that’s all you have to do!” 

 

Anzu had just finished speaking by the time the four had arrived, and they followed with what the others told them afterwards; join your unit, and make sure one person has a charm. Apparently, in her words, splitting it up would work “much more efficiently” than trying to do it at once with 30 boys.

 

Truthfully, no one could argue with that.

 

…...Though they could definitely bicker.

“Haaahhhn? Are we really going to fuckin’ attempt this with this many damn people?!” Koga yelled and looked around, irritated.

 

“Why not, Wanko?” Rei patted his underclassman’s head, grinning. “I think it’ll be interesting. Plus, we can’t turn down our beloved little producer, can we?”

 

“Sakuma-san is right! Anzu wanted to do this out of the bottom of her heart, so it’d be cruel of us as men to decline her~”

 

“Right, right, I get it already….!” Koga groaned, swatting Rei’s hand away from his head.

 

_ And in the other corner of the room.. _

 

“Can’t I do this with Maa-kun?” Ritsu yawned, sprawling out on the floor. “I don’t want to be friends forever with everyone here. That’s weird~ Too many  _ “everlasting”  _ friendships at once.”

 

“Kuma-kun has a point. Who said that all of us are merry happy friends? Half of the kids in this gym are brats, anyways….” Izumi moaned, burying his hands in his face. “So annoying….”

 

“- _ AhEM, is everyONE ready?” _

 

Switch had apparently been given permission to take the stage, as Natsume was speaking into the microphone and Anzu was no longer there. 

 

“ _ I preSUME that you all kNOW what to dO, so we’ll be beGINNING now. AlriGHT?” _

 

Everyone nodded, knowing the rules.

 

One, sit down.

  
Two, each person grabs one part of the paper doll.

 

Three, repeat Sachiko Shinozaki’s name the required amount of times, equal to how many people are in the perspective unit.

 

Four, tear the doll.

 

Five, never lose your piece

 

And on the count of three, the room fell silent; the only words being murmured were internally.

 

_ Sachiko-san, we beg of you. _

 

_ Sachiko-san, we beg of you. _

 

_ Sachiko-san, we beg of you. _

 

It continued on until every unit finally stood up.

 

“...So that’s it?” Shu was the first to speak, with Mika not too far from his side.”We all have  _ eternal friendship  _ now?”

 

Anzu was back on the stage now. 

 

“That’s right! So even after everyone graduates, we’ll be together fo-”

 

_ Rumble. _

 

_ Crash. _

 

“What’s going on?!” 

 

“Why is the ground shaking?!!”

“H-Help, I’m scared…!!”

 

Cries of panic filled the room as the gymnasium began to aggressively shake.

 

“It’ll be alright, everyone! Just stay calm!” 

 

Chiaki was yelling.

 

More screams, and the floor began to collapse.

 

“I-I don’t want to dieee…!!”

 

It had opened up more, and by that point, every single person was falling through the gaping hole in the ground, and there was nothing they could do about it but scream.

 

And with that, 

 

the real horror story begins.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> natsume, hokke, subaru, makoto: im sorry i did u so dirty
> 
> luv u though


End file.
